Desert of Pain and Suffering
by Haraka97
Summary: All five cubs head to a desert in which no one has ever escaped alive, and now the cubs will try, but something doesn't want them to. Will all the cubs escape, or will someone die in the carnage!


**AN: Alright, I had a lot of fun with this one. This is somewhat based off one of Kora22's stories, but their is a good amount of differences. Also, please review, I want to know what you guys think. Alright, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Desert<p>

It was a bright and cool morning in the Pridelands. A light breeze swept through the lands, as if nothing had ever happened. Haraka and Shaba were sitting by the waterhole with Simba and Nala not too far away. Mheetu was also near, playing with some cubs his age in the water hole. Simba, Nala, and Haraka were told not to break anymore rules, or face severe consequences.

"So, what do you guys do all day?" Shaba asked Haraka.

"Well, we usually play a really cool game of tag, though Nala always wins." He chuckled.

"Nothing else?" she asked.

"Well, we like to go adventuring."

"Like to the outlands…" She said referring to the punishment that the cubs had just gotten out of.

"Something of that sort." Haraka said with a grin.

"Well, there is a desert not too far away, it won't take but a day; no one will miss us."

"Let me see if the others want to go." The two got up and approached Simba and Nala. Both were lying down, eyes closed, and Nala was nuzzled into Simba's chest.

"So, what are the lovebirds doing today?" Haraka asked.

"Resting." Simba said groggily.

"Well, who was to check out a new place?" Haraka said with a little more enthusiasm than normal. Simba's ears perked up sensing the adventure. He opened his eyes, rolled over, brushing Nala off his chest, and stood up.

"Alright, where to?" Simba said now fully awake.

"Better not be anything we have been to, like the outlands, graveyard, or forest." Nala said, now getting up.

"No, we are going to the desert!" Haraka said with even more enthusiasm.

"Um, you know there's nothing out there, right?" Nala said in a monotone voice.

"Actually, there's something." Shaba said. "You see, whenever lions go to this place, they don't return." She said with a grin. Each of them looked at her in shock. Simba was the first to speak up.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ahem…" A voice said behind Nala. "I couldn't help but notice that you guys were headed somewhere…" The voice was high pitched and had an "I just caught you!" ring to it.

"Uh… no we weren't…" Nala said hesitantly. She turned around and found her little brother there, and had little grin on his face.

"Oh, Mom is going to be so mad!" He said now smiling and laughing to himself.

"Well…" Shaba said to Mheetu, "you could come with us." Nala turned around and looked at Shaba in complete shock. Before she said anything though, Mheetu said, "Alright, where to?"

"The desert!" Shaba said to him.

"Whoa!" Mheetu said in reply. "Let's go now! Come on! Let's go!" He started nagging.

"Fine, we'll go now." Nala said reluctantly. The cubs then headed out. Nala then whispered to Shaba, "I didn't think that would work, good job."

"Thanks, as long as he doesn't talk the whole way." She whispered in reply.

"You might want to cover your ears for this trip then… Boys are all the same, just watch." Sure enough Simba and Haraka were talking about what to do when they got to the desert, while Mheetu was trying to butt in with random conversations.

"I say we look for some water first." Haraka said to Simba.

"Nah, I saw we just enjoy our time, just scout around." Simba said in reply.

"Well, when we-" Haraka was interrupted by Mheetu who said, "Whoa! Look at that leaf!"

"Mheetu, that's a normal leaf, there is nothing significant about it." Nala said to her brother.

"But it has pointy tips!" He complained.

"If you keep complaining, I'll tell mom about your little girlfriend. You know how she doesn't want you dating anybody." Nala said to her brother, blackmailing him.

"H-h-how did you know!" He said hesitantly.

"You aren't the only one who spies on people." Simba said to him.

"Fine!" Mheetu said reluctantly. And the group moved on, moments happening like this along the way. The group reached the desert about an hour before midday.

"Wow, this is not what I expected…" Mheetu said looking at the sandy, barren, land. "I thought this would be exciting!"

"Well, we forgot to tell you, there is a mystery to this desert, any lion that enters, never leaves." Shaba said to him.

"No way!" Mheetu's mouth was open with shock.

"Way." She said chuckling.

"Well, let's go look for bodies!" Mheetu said in excitement, running away."

"Mheetu wait up!" Nala called after him. She started to run to her brother. "Wait, stay with us!"

"We better go catch them." Simba said to Haraka and Shaba. The three then started after them. It was already hot and the cubs were already exhausted when they caught up to the Nala and Mheetu.

"See, I told you we should have looked for a water supply somewhere around here!" Haraka said to Simba.

"Please, where would we find a water supply, we are in the desert! "Simba shot back.

"Well, you never kn-" And before he could finish Mheetu interrupted again saying, "Does anyone smell that." He said sniffing the air. The others sniffed it too. Then each one gagged, it smelled like a rotting carcass. Mheetu managed to gasp and point, "Over there!" Where he was pointing to was a body in the distance. The cubs ran to it, trying to ignore the smell, which was almost impossible. When they got to it, they saw that it was a cub, about Mheetu's age. His eyes were completely open and were a bright red, and his fur was a very radiant white. But it wasn't the fur or eyes that caught the cub's attention; it was that he was completely on half. You could see all of his guts, bones, and other unsightly things.

"Oh my goodness!" Nala said, tears forming in her eyes. "Who could have done this to a poor innocent cub?" Suddenly the cub's fur started turning to a crimson red, and his eyes to a bright white. Each cub looked on, horrified. Suddenly, its eyes, nose, mouth, and ears were spewing blood. Then it lifted its head, and gave this warning in a hoarse voice, "You will die. You have been seen, and he will kill you." The cub's head then slumped to the ground. His fur and eyes returned to their original color, and the blood stopped flowing. But all the cubs could hear something, the cub's beating heart, and it started going faster and faster.

"Guys, we should run." Haraka said, trying to stay calm.

"Agreed." Simba said in reply. The cubs started running in the direction they came. Haraka looked back to the white cub but noticed it was gone.

"Guys, the cubs is gone!" He yelled. Each of them stopped to look, and saw the same.

"We need to run now!" Nala yelled. And they all started off again. They all noticed the smell was gone through, but the heart beat only seemed to be getting louder and faster now. Suddenly, when the beat got so fast that it seemed like someone's heart would explode, a black lion appeared in front of the cubs in a fighting stance, grinning, and had three foot blades coming out each of its shoulders.

"SPLIT!" Shaba yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **I love this chapter already, so the chapters might come out quicker with this one. Also, please review! Anyways, hope you all likes it, Thanks!**


End file.
